1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fixtures, and particularly, to a fixture for automatically positioning a workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In manufacturing industries, in order to enhance the mechanical strength of an electronic device, the electronic device typically employs one or more metallic covers. In addition, the metallic covers are required to be formed with many holes, such as through holes or blind holes.
Generally, the holes of a metallic workpiece (blank) for the metallic cover are formed by punching or drilling. Usually, after punching or drilling the metallic workpiece to form holes, a plurality of burrs adjacent to peripheries of the holes are produced. Therefore, the burrs should been removed to improve the appearance and safety of the cover. Before removing the burrs, the metallic workpiece should be positioned tightly by a fixture. However, if the outer surface of the metallic workpiece includes a curved portion and a planar portion, positioning the workpiece is mainly performed by manually fixing the workpiece to a fixture one at a time. Therefore, the process of positioning the workpiece consumes relatively much time.
What is needed, therefore, is a new fixture that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.